Present Tied to the Past
by thatonegreenpencil
Summary: 3 months ago, there was a sidewalk murder. It was solved by Kudo Shinichi who was called by a certain boy with glasses. Now, the victim's girlfriend sees that same boy one day...  I suck at summaries, don't I? One-shot


**Disclaimer: Detective Conan/ Case Closed is not mine. If it was, I wouldn't be here, writing this story, right?**

* * *

><p>"Aliko-chan?"<p>

"Yes?"

"You'll never leave me, right?"

I shook my head. "Not till the end of the world."

That was three months ago. Now I stand here out in the rain, dreaming, grieving.

I remembered his lifeless body, sprawled out in the cement, his eyes empty and cold. Luckily for me, his murderer had been revealed. Hattori Heiji-san and Kudo Shinichi-san had been there. I was amazed how quickly the East and West had worked. They were almost like twins, taking each observation at the exact same moment.

When the criminal, Domoko Koushi, had been arrested, I had given him a cold glare as sharp as daggers. He had winced.

Hedi-chan had always told me my glares were sharper than my words or fists. But Koushi had chosen a silly reason to murder someone.

Just think about it! You were taking a person's life from right under them. It was a cruel and harsh thing to do.

Tears dripped silently down my face as I faced the crowd of children behind me.

"Ne ne, don't you think it's interesting how Conan-kun was gone on vacation when Kudo-san was solving that murder?" a bright-cheery girl said.

I smiled. I used to be like that cheery girl, before the incident. The cheery girl was smiling beside a boy with glasses that was looking bored. Behind him were two other children, a boy with freckles and a shy-looking girl hanging back in the corner.

I had found that odd though. No one was supposed to know that Kudo Shinichi had helped in solving the murder. I was surprised people were even talking about it, three months later.

"Baro. That was just a coincidence." The boy with glasses said.

The cheery girl piped up again. "Too bad Genta-kun isn't here, ne Conan-kun?"

The shy girl sighed, as if she was dealing with little children. (I found that amusing, for the girl looked as if she was the exact same age as the others.)

I kept on looking as they walked by, even after they had vanished from sight.

* * *

><p>I was still thinking about them at the coffee shop where she was meeting with a friend who was also a client. I <em>was<em> a lawyer after all.

"Oi! Oi!" my friend waved her hand in front of me.

I snapped my head back. "Oh, sorry. Just thinking of something I saw this morning..."

She leaned in closer. "What was it? You can tell me, Aliko."

I sighed. "Well, I saw a boy that was at...the incident three months ago. Remember? The boy who called Kudo-Kun and told him about the case, you know?" of course she knew. She had been there.

"Oh. That boy with the glasses? I remember him. He was asking me so many questions with that other detective, Heiji or something."

I just nodded, staring into space.

"So anyway, about the contract..."

* * *

><p><strong>(3 months ago, third person)<strong>

The scene was horrifying. A man, about twenty, was lying in the middle of the road with his arm sprawled out to the sides, blood dripping all over his body and onto the ground.

"_Hedi!"_ a young woman shrieked and attempted to go help the man.

A dark skinned teen with an Osaka accent stopped her. "Don't move! This is a crime scene!" a young boy next to him was dialing the numbers for the police.

"_Move! I need to go to him! He needs me!" _she said it was such emotion and pain, but the teen didn't move. The woman pounded on the teen's arms, trying to move closer.

Five minutes later, the police arrived.

"The victim is Roko Hedi, twenty-four. He was killed by something sharp jabbing his heart while the victim was making a call in the phone booth." Police tapes lined the area, so no one could get out.

"Ne, Takagi-san, since the police got here so late, wouldn't the criminal escaped already?" the boy that called the police was asking a middle aged man.

"No... Hattori-kun made sure of that. He blocked off all the exits before anyone ran. Even in the slim possibility anyone escaped, there is a police station nearby, so we would've caught him."

"I see..." the boy said, before walking off toward the crime scene. The dark skinned teen followed him, whispering something rapidly.

* * *

><p>Toward the end of the day (it was about six PM when the crime occurred) it was narrowed down to 3 suspects. The fiancée of the victim, Aliko Touri, the co-worker of the victim, Kawano Mino, and the owner of the apartment the victim was owning, Domoko Koushi. The investigation was being held off until tomorrow, all the suspects in custody of the police.<p>

The next day, the boy with glasses had gone on vacation (the police were informed) but the dark teen came, skipping school. But then...

"_Kudo Shinichi?"_ Megure-keibu yelled.

Another teen, a high school student with black spiky hair nodded.

"Kudo! Nice to see you!" the dark teen, Hattori Heiji, said, clapping him on the back.

"How did you know about this?" Megure asked him, still shocked.

"That boy, Conan, told me about it. Now, may I inspect the scene?"

* * *

><p>"Domoko Koushi, you are the murderer!" the two teens said together in union.<p>

Domoko glared at them. "You don't have any proof! Yes, the way the crime was committed might be correct, but you don't have proof!"

"Your shoes."

"What?"

"You washed your shoes off after you carelessly left a black stain on your heel, didn't you?" Hattori asked him.

"The brown stain came from the murder weapon you used, a swiss army knife!" Shinichi stated, trying to get a reaction. "You put a plastic covering over the knife, not covering any other part of your body! So some of the blood splattered on your shoes."

"After blood dries, it becomes a brownish color. You noticed and stepped in a mud puddle to cover it up."

"We thought it was suspicious because you came out of the toilet barely twenty seconds after you went in! Dried mud doesn't take long to come off." **(A/N To be honest, dried mud doesn't come off very easily, but I don't know what else to say for evidence. Not very good at these things...)**

Koushi fell to the ground, heaving. "Yes. I killed him. But only because that bastard refused to pay the monthly rent. I thought it was a accident at first, so I told him and do you know what he said? 'So? One month, two months, what does it matter? It's all the same in the end.' "

A angry light came into Aliko's eyes. "_You bastard! You killed my boyfriend for **that**?"_ she tried to charge, but was held back by two police officers.

Koushi was put in jail, as he deserves. The two teens didn't stay long afterwards. Aliko was put in the hospital and stayed there for more than two weeks, suffering from emotional shock. The murder didn't appear in the news next morning however, because of a personal favor from Kudo Shinichi.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Present, first person)<strong>

I looked at the address, and back to the building. _"Mouri Kogoro Detective Agency?" _I thought. _"The boy lives here?_ I rang the doorbell.

A young teenage girl answered. "Who is it?"

"I'm here to see the boy, Conan. My name is Aliko Touri."

I heard her ran up the stairs and back down with another person.

The door opened. "Who are you?" Conan chirped, eyes innocent.

"I was the girlfriend of the victim from the sidewalk murder case three months ago."

I saw him stiffen for a heartbeat. "Why are you here?"

"I...just wanted to thank you for calling that boy, Shinichi. Can you thank him for me? For solving the case? "

The boy had no reaction, just nodded. "Well, if that's all you want..."

I turned heel and walked away.

_Maybe, I'll see you again someday..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, my first DC fanfic. I'm sorry if the evidence or the case itself wasn't so... exciting. My imagination isn't working properly right now, probably because of all the smoothies I'm eating. Also, I'm really bad with Japanese names, so I'm sorry if some of the names I used in this story doesn't make sense or exist...**

**I found this while cleaning my files and decided to make it a bit longer to make it into a one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it! If anyone has a suggestion on how to make my writing better, feel free to use constructive criticism. **


End file.
